Bioinformatics Core Project Summary The Bioinformatics Core has served as a key player in the overall success of the NE-INBRE project by facilitating access to resources, technology, services, and providing training to the network members in the use of computational and data analysis tools in bioinformatics. Over the past five years, the use of high-throughput technologies including next-generation sequencing (NGS) has become a commonplace by the NE-INBRE investigators. Consequently, there has been a tremendous need for developing computational and bioinformatic infrastructure for the collection, processing, storage, and analysis of large-scale datasets. With parallel developments in the ever-changing experimental technologies, new bioinformatic algorithms and tools need to be developed or adopted to meet the growing data analysis needs of the research community. Given the nature of this complexity, it is extremely challenging for individual institutions to locally develop and maintain sophisticated infrastructure and technical expertise in bioinformatics. The primary goal of this Bioinformatics Core is to develop such environment, technology, tools, and services and make them accessible to all members in the NE-INBRE network. The main objectives of the Core include the development of cutting-edge infrastructure for future needs while continuing to support and train NE-INBRE Scholars and investigators in the use of resources and technologies. The Bioinformatics Core will be equipped to provide the needed infrastructure, access to resources, technical support, education and mentoring opportunities for the NE-INBRE network members.